Higurashi Daybreak PnF: Confusión en Danville
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Cuando la Magatama, la semilla del amor cae en otra dimensión, los que buscan el amor caen en una batalla sin cuartel por su ansiado poder. Inspirado en el juego Higurashi Daybreak y los fics que he colgado en el portal. Request para Napo-1.
1. Prólogo

**Higurashi Daybreak PnF: Confusión en Danville**

**Introducción**

Higurashi Daybreak, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Alchemist y 07th Expansion. Así mismo, Phineas y Ferb, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Povenmire y Disney.

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Así mismo, Sonic the Hedgehog, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega y Sonic Team.

Esta es una adaptación crossover del juego Higurashi Daybreak. Disfruten… y esto está dedicado a mi amigo Napo1. Disfruta de este, tu request. Si quieren entender este fic, debe conocer algo de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y de los fics que he publicado en este sitio.

**Prólogo**

(Metamundo – Mobius)

Una sala grande… lujosa, con pisos de mármol y cortinas de seda. ¿La habitación de un rey? ¿El castillo de un marqués? No… era un sitio… vacío… pero donde se podía ver muebles distribuidos como un círculo y una mesa llena de galletitas y café humeante.

En ese momento, un aplauso se oyó y apareció una mujer… con cola de gato y orejas… pero con forma humana.

- Pffft… los cité temprano… y nadie… ya nadie guarda la tradición del té a las 5 de la tarde…

- ¡Bernkastel-sama! – se oyó una voz - ¡Lo siento!

Un sonido hizo aparecer en esa sala al Tails Doll 00, el guardia imperial de dicho Metamundo.

- ¿Tails Doll? ¿Cómo osas interrumpir mi té?

- ¡Se ha perdido, se ha perdido! ¡La Magatama se ha perdido!

- ¿¡La magatama? – gritó Bernkastel levantándose - ¡Inútil! ¡Inepto! ¡Te venderé en el mercado de peluches si sigues haciendo eso!

- ¿¡Ehh? – dijo Beatrice apareciendo al oír lo de 'Magatama' - ¿La Magatama desapareció? ¿La semilla mágica que amarra sin forma de escapar al amor eterno?

- Así es… Beatrice-sama… - dijo el Tails Doll 00.

- ¿¡Cómo voy a retener a ese erizo azulado sin la Magantama? Ya he visto que mi método de los juegos no hace que me quiera… así que iba a probar esto… se la iba a poner dentro de un chillidog… ¡Estúpido peluche! ¡Tonto, tonto!

No era para menos… la Magantama, una semilla con el poder de la magia del amor… estaba perdida… cuando el Consejo de Brujas quería usarlo para muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo la encontraremos? ¿Qué haremos? – se decía Beatrice.

En ese momento, se oyó una risa… y Espio y Charmy aparecieron.

- ¡El amor todo lo puede, no existe nada mejor que el amor!

- ¿Espio? ¿Charmy? – dijo Beatrice - ¡Menudo momento en el que llegan!

- Venimos a advertirlos de la Magantama… - dijo Charmy.

- ¿Eh?

- La Magantama… la semilla bendecida con el lazo rojo del amor… está perdida… ¡Hay que encontrarla! ¡No podemos dejar que caiga en malas manos!

- ¡Menudo el día en que lo dices! ¡Los Tails Dolls son más rápidos! – le respondió Beatrice.

- No está en esta dimensión… no está en este metamundo…

- ¿¡Eh? – dijo Bernkastel - ¿Dónde está?

- Ha sido una perturbación de las dimensiones… lo que la hizo desaparecer – dijo Espio – No sabemos en donde puede estar…

- ¡Guardias Imperiales… Tails Dolls! – llamó Bernkastel.

En ese momento, los 3 Tails Dolls: 00, 45 y 125 hicieron su aparición.

- Tails Doll 00, presente…

- Tails Doll 45, presente…

- Tails Doll 125, presente…

- ¡Rastreen la señal de la Magantama! ¡Es una orden directa del amo del Kakera!

- ¡A la orden, ama!

La tensión era grande en esa sala… no sabían en quien podía caer la Magatama… en unas manos peores que Bernkastel, era impensable… y después de todo… el caso de la Familia Thorndyke era indiferente tras la tamaña pérdida… porque sin amor… no se puede ver la verdad.

- ¡Hemos encontrado una señal de la Magantama! – dijo el Tails Doll 00 – Es en una dimensión llamada… "Planeta Tierra". ¡Vamos en marcha!

- ¡Vamos todos en marcha! – dijo Bernkastel - ¡Beatrice, dile a tu sirviente que queda a cargo!

- ¡Emerl! – llamó Beatrice - ¡Quedas a cargo! – y diciendo eso, se disolvieron.

En ese momento… el lugar quedó vacio un momento, hasta que apareció Emerl, el robot.

- ¿Así que Lady Beatrice se ha ido a buscar la Magatama, la semilla del amor? Creo que puedo hacer algo para entretenerla más todavía…

Y diciendo eso, aplaudió… de modo que aparecieron sobre los muebles a varios invitados: Sonic, Amy Rose, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge y Cosmo.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Sonic - ¿A qué nos traes?

- Lady Beatrice tuvo que irse… - explicó Emerl – Ha sido robada la Magatama, la semilla del amor… y llevada a una dimensión llamada "Tierra", así que pensé si podían echarle una mano…

- ¿¡Semilla del amor! – dijo Amy Rose - ¡Los apoyo, los apoyo completamente!

- ¿¡Semilla del amor? – dijo Rouge - ¡Los apoyo… cuentan conmigo!

- ¿¡Semilla del amor? – dijo Cosmo - ¡Nos casaremos hoy mismo Tails!

Esas 3 mujeres tomaron sus manos y dijeron:

- ¡Chaos Control! ¡El Equipo del Amor!

Y desaparecieron con un brillo estelar, que dejó perplejos a todos en la sala, salvo a Emerl.

- Jejejee… esas mujeres sí que saben poner la energía en todo…

- ¿A qué te referías con Magatama, Emerl? – preguntó Sonic.

- La semilla del amor… quien la coma… quedará eternamente enamorado del que coma la otra mitad… y no podrá resistirse, por más que lo intente.

- ¿¡Eh? ¿¡Y eso es lo que ha ido a buscar Amy Rose? No… de ningún modo… ¡Es hora de resurgir a los… Sonic Heroes! – y alzando su mano, Tails y Knuckles lo siguieron - ¡Muy bien chicos, hay que evitar que esa semilla caiga en malas manos o nos obligarán a vestir ropa de recién casados por la eternidad! ¡Vamos a mostrarles quienes son los héroes! ¡Poder del trabajo en equipooo!

Shadow veía sentado apático esa escena, porque se veían ridículos.

- ¡Muy bien chicos, yo lo haré…! ¡Chaos Control!

Y diciendo eso, un brillo invadió el lugar y el anteriormente llamado Team Sonic desapareció en un momento de la habitación, quedando solo Emerl y Shadow.

- Erizo idiota… - dijo Shadow comiendo una galleta.

- Shadow… ¿No quieres unirte a esa búsqueda?

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Son patéticos…

- ¿Y si Rouge consigue la Magatama y te obliga a usarla? Por poner una situación…

- ¿¡Eeeeh? – dijo Shadow – No… Rouge no… ¡Yo iré también! ¡Chaos Control!

Y diciendo eso, desapareció de la sala. Emerl recogió el plato de galletas de la mesa y sonrió:

- Al menos a partir de ahora… las cosas se pondrán interesantes…

(Danville, Maple Drive)

Era un día tranquilo en el patio de los Flynn… un día de ideas… un día de inventos, día de verano, que empezaba con los dos hermanos Flynn-Fletcher en el árbol donde siempre empezaban sus días de verano… sentados esperando que la inspiración golpeara en esas, sus mentes.

- ¡Hey, Ferb, ya sé qué haremos hoy! – dijo Phineas - ¡Crearemos un…!

El sonido como de una moneda siendo lanzada por los aires, se escuchó cerca del sitio, interrumpiendo el plan de Phineas, y dicha "moneda" cayó a pocos centímetros del peliverde. El chico miró y vio como una especie de semilla, en forma de un círculo imperfecto, casi como un número nueve deforme, pero que en realidad eran dos formas como de números nueve, unidas dando la apariencia de una semilla. Phineas la recogió y la quedó mirando un momento.

- Hey Ferb… ¿No quieres algo de este maní…?

El peliverde respondió con un guiño afirmativamente, quería probarla.

Phineas se apresuró a partir esa semilla en dos, y se comió un trozo… aunque al masticarlo percibió un sabor amargo, pero justo cuando intentaba escupirlo, se le escurrió por la garganta… y se la tragó.

- ¡Eeeeekkkk! – dijo Phineas tirando la otra mitad del maní por la cerca de su jardín - ¡Ferb, esto apesta! ¡Vámonos a conseguir planos…!

Ferb miró a su hermano de reojo como diciéndole que se comió el maní sin invitarle, pero luego decidió seguirlo.

- Hola Phineas… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Esa voz, perteneciente a Isabella se apareció de la nada, ya que la chica había estado oyendo la conversación de Phineas y Ferb.

- Oh, hola Isabella… ¿Qué casualidad, no? – dijo Phineas.

- Jejeje… que casualidad esta... – dijo Isabella - ¿Ya saben que es lo que harán hoy? Seguro será otro gran día como los que ustedes hacen…

- Pues, Ferb y yo queríamos ir al Blueprint Heaven para comprar unos planos para hacer un proyecto el día de hoy…

- Pues vamos, los acompaño…

- Claro Isabella… - dijo Phineas – Puedes venir con nosotros…

Los 3 muchachos empezaron a caminar, cuando de repente, Phineas notó algo en Isabella, porque andaba jugando con algo en su bolsillo repetidas veces. La duda asaltó al pelirrojo.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Por qué metes tu mano al bolsillo tanto?

- Ah, Phineas… pues me encontré una semilla muy rara en forma de nueve que…

En ese momento un destello los invadió:

- ¡Deténganse, ladrones de la Magatama Sagrada! ¡Devuelvan la forma sagrada ahora mismo!

Esos eran Rouge, Amy Rose y Cosmo, presentándose bloqueándoles el camino. Rouge iba primera en el grupo, con una mirada de poderío, y a sus lados, detrás como si de sus guardaespaldas se tratasen, Amy Rose y Cosmo… pero lo que nos hacía saber que no eran guardaespaldas era que las tres miraban con avidez al grupo de Isabella.

- ¿Eeeh? ¿Esto… es un sueño? – dijo Phineas resistiéndose a creer lo que veía.

- Devuelve la forma… la semilla que hace que todos los que las usen caigan esclavos del poder del amor. Y haz que ese chico la escupa de su boca… - demandó Rouge - ¡Ahora!

- ¿De qué hablas…?

- La Magatama… la semilla sagrada… - dijo Rouge – La semilla bendecida por el hilo rojo, que amarrará a los dos amantes que la coman sus dos mitades, en un lazo eterno e irrompible, para sean amantes por toda la eternidad. ¡Y debe ser mía!

Al oír que era una semilla que obligaba al amor, Isabella sonrió maléficamente. ¡Ni en 100 años daría eso, justo cuando podría tener a Phineas a su lado con ese aditamento mágico!

- Así que no lo dificultes… y entrégame la semilla que tienes, para luego sacársela del estómago a ese muchachito que se la comió creyendo que era maní….

- Atrás… Phineas… - dijo Isabella en voz baja.

- Isabella... ¿Qué dijiste?

- Da un paso atrás Phineas – dijo Isabella sacando un machete grande - ¡Nadie me va quitar esto! ¡No cuando la diosa del destino me sonríe, voy a dejarle perder lo que tantas peticiones al Santuario de Oyashiro-sama me costó!

- ¿Esto… Isabella…? Es sólo un pedazo de maní malísimo… yo creo que deberías dárselo… a esta… gente vestida en trajes raros… - dijo Phineas sorprendido por el machete que Isabella sacó.

- ¿Crees que tú sola mereces el Magatama sagrado? No… ¡Porque yo, Rouge the Bat lo tomaré de tu mano y lo usaré para unirme a mi media naranja! ¡Y nadie me impedirá eso, justo ahora que estoy tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo! Habiendo robado joyas valiosas… esta, la joya del Dios del Karma no la dejaré pasar de mi colección…

- ¡Atrévete si puedes, rata con alas! – le gritó Isabella.

- ¿¡Ehh? ¿¡Me llamaste 'rata'? ¡Ya verás lo que te espera!

- ¡Tú sabrás lo que es bueno, rata alada! ¡No sabes el deseo que tengo de vencerte para usar esta semilla sagrada que no dejaré que salga de mis manos! ¡Este es el don que me concedió Oyashiro-sama y me está probando para no perderlo con gente como tú…

- ¡Eso crees! ¡Jajajajajaa! – dijo Rouge - ¡A luchar!

Y Rouge alzó vuelo, a la vez que Isabella se ponía en guardia con su machete.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen el Opening de Higurashi Daybreak Portable, 'Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni'. La traducción al inglés es del blog Atashi de Wordpress y al español por mí)

"_**Lo haré por la sonrisa tuya, ahora… lo haré por la sonrisa tuya, ahora…"**_

"_**Mucho significa el color de las lágrimas, esas que a nadie muestras"**_

"_**El cielo que casi dejé escapar, se cambió, en ese lugar… en esos días…"**_

"_**Lo que ese escenario caótico refleja con soledad, es el tenue viento de la ansiedad"**_

"_**Pero está el sonido de la vida con árboles germinando, es el verano infinito…"**_

"_**Este lazo se amarra y se suelta, la voluntad del Dios del Karma…"**_

"_**Las cigarras llorarán y las cortinas se abrirán…"**_

"_**Cuando esos lazos que llamamos gloria se fusionen entre sí"**_

"_**Todo el día es 'cantar', la tristeza ya no más, 'Amistad es felicidad', esto es la verdad…"**_

"_**Te harán olvidar que en el suelo estás, nuestras manos juntas volarán"**_

"_**Todo el día es 'Llamar', espuelas invisibles, anillos entrelazados…"**_

"_**Si tú quieres, las páginas yo abriré… de una historia que no es por ti ni mí… es por nosotros"**_

"_**Muy lejos de aquí…"**_


	2. Lucha 01: Rouge vs Isabellla

**Higurashi Daybreak PnF: Confusión en Danville**

**Introducción**

Higurashi Daybreak, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Alchemist y 07th Expansion. Así mismo, Phineas y Ferb, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Povenmire y Disney.

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Así mismo, Sonic the Hedgehog, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega y Sonic Team.

Esta es una adaptación crossover del juego Higurashi Daybreak. Disfruten… y esto está dedicado a mi amigo Napo1. Disfruta de este, tu request. Si quieren entender este fic, debe conocer algo de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y de los fics que he publicado en este sitio.

**Capítulo I**

**(Lucha 01: Isabella vs Rouge)**

(Nota del Autor: El juego Higurashi Daybreak y este fic en general son muy randoms. Y de nuevo… si no entienden nada, les explico brevemente:

Esto es una adaptación de Higurashi Daybreak, en la que los personajes pelean por obtener la Magatama, una semilla que hace que alguien caiga enamorado perdidamente de quien tenga la otra mitad. En mi caso, están estos personajes porque yo he venido adaptando los arcos de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni al mundo de Phineas y Ferb. En el caso de los personajes de Sonic, es porque aparecen en otro fic donde adapto los arcos de Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. ¡Esto es un fic random, al igual que Higurashi Daybreak! No cuestionen nada, siéntese y disfruten…)

Phineas estaba desconcertado, como si viera una alucinación. ¿De dónde había sacado su amiga un machete enorme? ¿Y quién era ese murciélago con forma humana que hablaba de sacarle una supuesta semilla mágica del estómago?

- ¿Estoy soñando…?

Por su lado las dos contrincantes estaban a la expectativa, la una contra la otra, pero en este caso Rouge por estar en el aire llevaba la ventaja.

- ¡Vamos, baja y pelea, rata con alas!

- ¿¡Eeehh? – dijo Rouge ofendida - ¡Ya verás!

Isabella dio un salto e intentó lanzar el machete hacia Rouge, pero la murciélago lo supo esquivar rápidamente, y bajó en picada para atacar a su contrincante, embistiéndola fuertemente hacia el suelo. Isabella cayó al suelo haciendo sonar de manera hueca el mismo.

- ¡Tú! ¡Ven y pelea sin esquivarte!

- ¡Jajajajaa! ¡Una lucha se gana con habilidad, no se gana con fuerza! ¡Chica idiotaaaa!

Tal vez el hecho de que sea una Mobian, le daba a Rouge una suerte de ventaja. Si pudo contra GUN… ¿Cómo no iba a poder contra una muchacha con un machete? Era… absurdo el siquiera preguntarse el resultado de la contienda.

Isabella demoró un poco en levantarse, pero Rouge sobrevolaba como si fuera un buitre, a su presa… que cuando se levantaba, ella bajaba rápidamente y de un golpe con el puño cerrado, regresaba a su estado postrado.

- No me vencerás… - dijo Isabella – Tendré que usar la vieja técnica de las Exploradoras…

- ¿Una técnica de venta de galletas? ¡Vamos, estoy aquí!

Rouge bajó y se puso frente a Isabella, a la cual le dio tiempo de reincorporarse. Pero lejos de ser esto una forma de clemencia… esto era una forma de regodearse de su contrincante, como diciéndole que era tan débil que tenía que esperar para luchar.

- No me subestimes… - dijo Isabella - ¡Te mostraré quien es el que me concede este poder!

Isabella se levantó y arremetió contra Rouge. Ella se elevó en el aire y empezó a girar sobre si, como si fuera un trompo, para producir como una especie de viento que golpease a Isabella. La exploradora lo esquivó con maestría, pero Rouge bajó de los aires con el pie en posición de ataque y mandó a Isabella por los aires por la patada tan fuerte que le dio.

La exploradora cayó al suelo, y rebotó por el impacto del golpe. Tardó en levantarse… aunque Rouge se lo tomaba muy bien:

- ¡Jajajaajajajaja! ¡¿Ese es el poder de las exploradoras? ¡Jejejejejeje! En una escala del 1 al 100, mi poder es de 70… y tu poder, es casi de 10… ¡Sin importar cuanto te esfuerces, no lograrás siquiera superarme! ¡Dos veces 10, es 20, ni de lejos para superar mi poder!

Isabella se concentró, enfocándose en su confianza consigo misma… lo que le daría 20 en la escala del poder… que no era suficiente para enfrentar a Rouge… pero luego pensó en lo que podría perderse si perdía la Magatama… tener la atención de Phineas… ser enamorados… un beso romántico… una boda… e inclusive tener hijos… y tener al único marido que podría ser el que con una sonrisa o con inventos arreglase los problemas diarios… eso eran… 6 cosas más en las que concentrarse… por lo que su escala de poder era de 60… 60 + 20 = 80. ¡Había una oportunidad de poder derrotar a Rouge! Entonces Isabella recurrió a su astucia, y se hizo la caída una vez más.

- Aaah… que aburrido, supongo que podré quitarte la Magatama ahora…

Isabella en ese momento se levantó e hizo el ademan de arremeter contra Rouge. La murciélago, viendo lo que se venía… levantó vuelo, y en ese momento Isabella sacó una banda larga de su vestido y la lanzó hacia Rouge, como quien intenta capturar a un potro en un ruedo.

Rouge había alzado vuelo, por lo que había caído en la trampa, dado que la banda se enlazó con su zapato izquierdo, aprisionándola. Isabella al ver que tenía a su presa, se asió fuertemente de la banda, amarrándosela pronto a la cintura.

Rouge se dio cuenta… e intentó volar para deshacerse de la atadura. Pero ese fue su segundo error, porque al elevarse, cargó con Isabella también. Ese peso de encima le fue tortuoso para su vuelo, y aunque intentó volar alto, para hacerla que se suelte por miedo, lo único que logró fue agotarse a sí misma, dado que el peso de Isabella, más el continuo tirón que sentía en su muslo la hacían agotarse, por lo que decidió retornar a tierra.

En el retorno a tierra, Rouge vió el machete de Isabella en el suelo, por lo que aprovechó para bajar en picada y recogerlo, para así de una vez ponerle fin a sus problemas con esa chica que no quería dejar la Magantama a toda costa.

Pero entonces, Rouge cometió el error que decidiría la pelea. No supo que Isabella estaba justo debajo de ella, de modo que cuando bajo en picada, ella aprovechó y girándose golpeó el muslo, en la zona del nervio del murciélago. Rouge se retorció y cayó al suelo, por lo que Isabella haló de la banda con la que se suspendía de Rouge, para ponerse entre sus alas, de modo que el cuerpo de la murciélago absorbiese el impacto de la caída.

¡Pam! El cuerpo de Rouge golpeó el suelo fuertemente y una vez ahí, Isabella rodó y tomó el machete, para pararse enfrente de Rouge y ponérselo en su delante, para que cuando la murciélago se incorporase, se topara con el duro acero.

- Fin del Juego… rata con alas… - dijo Isabella victoriosa – Yo gano…

Rougue se mordió los labios de rabia, al ver que si intentaba moverse, un golpe la decapitaría, por lo que no podía hacer nada. Si… había perdido. Ante una chica… ante una exploradora.

- Si… - dijo con una suerte de desprecio en su tono de voz – Me has vencido… una exploradora… me ha vencido…

- ¿No sabes acaso que el amor… que los deseos de un beso, una familia, una boda… amplifican el poder de batalla? – respondió Isabella – Eso es lo que me hace diferente de ti…

Rouge golpeó con su puño el suelo, porque de haber pensado con el amor que profesaba por Shadow, habría podido duplicar su poder a 140, haciéndola imposible de vencer aún con los deseos más encendidos de Isabella. Pero se confió… y eso le costó la victoria.

- Supongo que como ahora haz perdido, deberás asistirme en lo que te diga… tu…

- Soy Rouge the Bat… - dijo Rouge fastidiada – Si… haz lo que quieras…

- Pues ahora, verás impotente… como yo como la Magatama… y logro la felicidad eterna… yo… Isabella García Shappiro… declaro solemnemente que hoy… Phineas Flynn… ese chico de ahí…

No pudo continuar… de repente vio como una especie de ráfaga azul la atravesó rápidamente… ¿Aunque eso era atravesar? Más que nada… era algo que pasó tan cerca de ella, y que de la nada le robó la Magatama. Así mismo, cuando se giró, vio que su candidato a novio y su hermanastro, desaparecían o eran arrastrados por una especie de ráfaga amarilla que paso a menos velocidad, pero la suficiente para ser visto como una ráfaga por Isabella. La exploradora, producto de la sorpresa… la incredulidad de ver lo que había pasado, dejó caer el machete, lo que aprovechó Rouge para incorporarse y ponerse en guardia.

- ¡No estoy vencida aún! ¡Aún tienes Rouge para rato!

- ¿Qué… fue… eso? ¿Una ráfaga… azul… y una ráfaga… amarilla…? ¿Eso fue… un rayo… un destello? – dijo Isabella en estado de confusión.

- ¡Diablos! – masculló Rouge – Creo que nos hemos topado con… Sonic y Tails.


	3. Lucha 02: Phineas vs Ferb

**Higurashi Daybreak PnF: Confusión en Danville**

**Introducción**

Higurashi Daybreak, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Alchemist y 07th Expansion. Así mismo, Phineas y Ferb, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Povenmire y Disney.

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Así mismo, Sonic the Hedgehog, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega y Sonic Team.

Esta es una adaptación crossover del juego Higurashi Daybreak. Disfruten… y esto está dedicado a mi amigo Napo1. Disfruta de este, tu request. Si quieren entender este fic, debe conocer algo de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y de los fics que he publicado en este sitio.

**Capítulo II**

**(Lucha 02: Phineas vs Ferb)**

(Nota del Autor: Casi todo el fic sigue la estructura de las peleas, así que en algunos caps es un breve argumento y luego otra pelea)

Aquella ráfaga azul y amarilla barrió con Phineas y Ferb… y con la Magatama que Isabella intentaba usar para con Phineas.

De pronto, Phineas y su hermano sentían que viajaban casi a la velocidad del sonido, con el viento golpeando sus pieles fuertemente… como la briza que hace que los perros saquen la lengua por las ventanas de los vehículos. Era una sensación placentera… y a la vez molesta.

De repente ese movimiento tan acelerado se detuvo, y Phineas y Ferb se vieron en un lado alejado de la ciudad. Entonces pudieron ver a los que los "raptaron" por así decirlo.

- Menos mal que la detuvimos en el momento indicado, ¿Eh, Tails?

- Esto… ¿Ustedes…? – balbuceó Phineas.

El chico pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que veía… era… un erizo azul y un zorro de dos colas, antropomórficos… y que estaban hablando. Sin además olvidar que recorrieron velocidades que ya quisiera un auto de carreras poder recorrer…

- No hay mucho tiempo para presentaciones chico… - dijo Sonic – Pero debes saber que soy Sonic the Hedgehog, el erizo más rápido de todo Mobius…

- Y yo soy su fiel compañero, Tails…

- Chicos… siento que no entiendo todo lo que pasa por aquí… - dijo Phineas.

- Creo que no tengo remedio que explicarles todo… ¿Tails?

- Bueno… chicos… ustedes… no sé sus nombres… - dijo Tails en estado de confusión.

- Soy Phineas y él mi hermano Ferb – respondió Phineas.

- ¡Bien! Pues verán… Phineas… Ferb… venimos de nuestra dimensión… buscando una semilla mágica llamada 'Magatama'… pero… resulta que Phineas… tú te has comido una de las dos mitades de la semilla…

- ¿¡Es una semilla mágica? ¿Qué irá a pasarme?

- Tenemos que extraerla de tu cuerpo – dijo Sonic – No tengas miedo, Tails es muy hábil en este tipo de cuestiones…

- ¿Y qué pasaría si se queda en su cuerpo? – dijo Ferb.

- Pues… - dijo Tails – La Magatama tiene el poder de enamorar sin remedio a los dos que tengan sus mitades… así que si cae en malas manos… tu hermano se enamorará de quien se coma la otra mitad de la semilla… ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

En ese momento, la mente de Ferb tuvo una súbita idea, y su sonrisa cambio a una especie de sonrisa de malicia. Quería poseer la Magatama… porque así al fin podría hacer que Vanessa se fijara en él. Ya no habría problemas de edad ni de consideraciones morales… era el poder del hilo rojo que los amarraría en un nudo irrompible.

- ¿Tails… tienes la 'Magatama'? Creo que Phineas no se la comió… sino que la tiene en su bolsillo…

- Claro… la otra mitad la tiene Sonic… - dijo Tails – Se las mostraré para que sepan cómo es la semilla… Sonic… ¿Me das la semilla?

En cuanto Sonic mostró la semilla, Ferb supo que era como un maní y que Phineas pudo bien habérsela comido… no habría otra cosa que hacer que sacársela del estómago a la fuerza… todo sea por su amor imposible…

Ferb miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban cerca de la Bodega Abandonada de Doofenshmirtz. Una idea cruzó su mente.

- Phineas… creo que tienes que verla de cerca… - dijo Ferb – Podemos usar esta bodega para analizarla y construir un rastreador…

- ¡Woow! – dijo Tails - ¿Ustedes también hacen inventos?

- ¡Claro! – dijo Phineas – Tienes que ver cómo…

En ese momento Ferb lo empujó hacia dentro de la bodega y aprovechando que Sonic y Tails estaban distraídos, tomó la otra semilla de Tails y entrando rápidamente, cerró la pesada puerta de dicho lugar tras él, trancándola con un candado que estaba sujetado a un lado.

- ¡Ferb! ¡Phineas! ¡¿Qué paso? ¡Abran!

- ¿Ferb… qué fue eso?

- Lo tienes… - dijo Ferb – La Magatama… la semilla del amor… y bueno… debe ser mía…

- ¿Ferb… estás bien?

- Yo tengo… un amor… un ser por el cual luchar… así que… voy a sacártela del estómago… sólo relájate y deja que tu hermano la extraiga. No será doloroso… será como tragarse un fideo muy largo… relájate…

- ¡De ninguna manera, hermano! – dijo Phineas - ¡Tenemos que ayudar a esos dos que han venido desde su dimensión a buscarla!

- ¡No! ¡La Magatama será mía! – dijo Ferb perdiendo el sentido.

- Ferb… me duele mucho que lleguemos a esto… pero… ¡No pienso darte esa semilla!

- ¡Jajaja! ¿Eso crees? ¡Pues prepárate! – dijo sacando de la nada un taladro, su herramienta y ahora arma predilecta.

- Qué ingenuo eres… - dijo Phineas sacando de la nada, el dispositivo de Baseball automático – Oye… ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

- ¡Muy seguro hermanito! ¡Tú eres el único que no aprecias la magia del amor!

- ¡Pues no daré menos de mí por ser tú!

Ferb arremetió contra Phineas, cuando el activando el mando de esa pistola en forma de atrapa pelotas de Baseball, propulsó esa bola autónoma, que golpeó el rostro de Ferb violentamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué te pareció eso… eh? – dijo Phineas – Creo que has olvidado quien hace las ideas…

- Eso fue muy hábil… - dijo Ferb incorporándose - ¡Prueba esto!

Y diciendo eso presionó el botón del taladro… y en ese momento, como si de balas se tratase, salieron varias brocas, girando a alta velocidad… dispuestas a perforar lo que sea que se les pusiera en medio.

Phineas vio que las brocas venían hacia él, por lo que decidió esquivarlas… pero en ese momento… ¡Las propias brocas corrigieron su trayectoria y siguieron tras el pelirrojo!

Phineas usó la palanca de su artilugio y dirigió la bola de baseball a las brocas, para desviarlas o destruirlas con el impacto del golpe. Las brocas cayeron… pero Ferb disparó otra ráfaga…

Phineas se evadió de nuevo de las mismas, pero su sincronía no fue la mejor, dado que una de ellas, entró cerca de su ropa y si bien no lo hirió, rasgó su playera, a la altura de su pecho.

- La próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente – dijo Ferb - ¡Entrégame la Magatama, ya!

- ¡Eso nunca hermanito! – dijo Phineas.

Phineas entendió que estando en un almacén había de sobra para donde ocultarse y se ocultó tras unas cajas, pero Ferb usando sus brocas, destruyó las cajas, por lo que Phineas tuvo que huir, pero todo entro del mismo almacén.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! ¡Abran esa puerta! – gritaban desde afuera.

Pero nada impediría a esos dos luchar por poseer esa semilla mágica… no… nada… porque tenían motivos para luchar por eso, algunos más puros que otros… pero motivos al final.

Phineas encontró una polea de cadena, y liberándola, se cogió de una mano hacia ella mientras se elevaba ante la sorpresa del airado Ferb que disparó de nuevo las brocas, que Phineas evitó usando su artilugio, sin embargo, de nuevo otra rompió parte del short del muchacho.

- ¡Te haré llegar la factura de este traje! – dijo Phineas.

Una vez en la parte de arriba de la bodega, Phineas como si de un mono se tratase, saltó colgándose de todos las cadenas y poleas, para huir de la ráfaga de brocas que Ferb le lanzaba… cuando en ese momento, una broca rozó por su mano, causándole una ligera herida y producto del corte, abrió la mano, cayéndosele su arma hacia el fondo del Almacén. Estaba desprotegido.

- ¡Ríndete! ¡Ya no tienes como luchar!

Phineas vio que cerca donde estaba Ferb había una polea con una cadena, por lo que sacó de su bolsillo su llave inglesa y se dirigió hacia dicha polea.

- ¿¡Qué daño puedes hacerme con esa tontería? – dijo Ferb y siguió disparando.

Pero entonces cometió un gran error… ya que no se movió, de modo que Phineas llegó hacia la polea, y de un giro rápido con su llave, la desarmó, haciendo que la Cadena cediera, y esta, golpease la mano de Ferb, cayendo sobre su arma, y arruinándola.

En ese momento, Phineas se colgó de otra cadena y desarmándola, bajó a gran velocidad, propinándole una patada en la espalda a Ferb, que lo lanzó hacia un lado y lo dejó boca abajo. Phineas pensó por un momento que era victorioso.

Pero Ferb cayó por un lado donde estaba el artilugio de Phineas… de modo que podría decirse que tendría la partida ganada.

- Hola hermanito… - dijo Ferb usando el artilugio, de modo que la pelota golpeó a Phineas en el pie y lo hizo caer – Ahora… yo seré el que tenga la ansiada semilla… y nada podrás hacer para evitarlo… así que relájate… y deja que la extraiga…

En ese momento Ferb se colocó cerca de Phineas y le apuntó con el artilugio a la boca. Un movimiento en falso… y Ferb sería el ganador de esa contienda.

- Bueno… - dijo Phineas – Te subestimé… pero… el que debería relajarse… ¡Eres tú!

Phineas lanzó su llave hacia una polea cercana, de modo que esta cedió y la cadena golpeó a Ferb en la cabeza, desmayándolo y de dicho modo Phineas había ganado ese combate.

Entonces tomó su arma y apuntó hacia el candado de la puerta, disparándole con su artilugio y rompiéndolo, para luego tomar una cadena, y poner en ella su arma, para ponérselo al hombro como si fuera un arco y flecha y luego, con ambas manos… cargó el cuerpo de su desmayado hermano… y caminó hacia la salida… donde Sonic y Tails lo estarían esperando. Tenía que sacarse esa semilla lo más pronto o más gente vendría a por él.


	4. Lucha 03: Shadow vs Sonic

**Higurashi Daybreak PnF: Confusión en Danville**

**Introducción**

Higurashi Daybreak, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Alchemist y 07th Expansion. Así mismo, Phineas y Ferb, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Povenmire y Disney.

Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion. Así mismo, Sonic the Hedgehog, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega y Sonic Team.

Esta es una adaptación crossover del juego Higurashi Daybreak. Disfruten… y esto está dedicado a mi amigo Napo1. Disfruta de este, tu request. Si quieren entender este fic, debe conocer algo de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y de los fics que he publicado en este sitio.

**Capítulo III**

**(Lucha 03: Shadow vs Sonic)**

Phineas regresó afuera, cargando con su desmayado hermano, ante la mirada sorprendida de Sonic y Tails. Acto seguido colocó a su hermano suavemente en el suelo y se dirigió a los sorprendidos Mobians.

- Vamos Tails… sácame la semilla de una vez… no quiero volver a repetir esto…

- Phineas… - dijo Tails al ver a Ferb como muerto - ¿Acaso tú…?

- No te preocupes, sólo está desmayado, pero aquí tienes la otra semilla – dijo entregándosela – Solo tienen que sacarme la otra semilla del estómago… y podrán volver a su dimensión…

- Muy bien Tails… ya sabes que hacer… - dijo Sonic.

Tails entendió a Sonic y mirando a Phineas le dijo:

- Tengo que intervenirte en la Bodega… te prometo que no dolerá…

Phineas aceptó mirando a Tails con confianza y los 3 pasaron hacia la bodega. En ese sitio, Tails sacó de entre su pelaje un papel: Eran unos planos.

- Necesito construir este pequeño aparato para poder extraer la semilla con seguridad… ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- Claro que sí… - dijo Phineas - ¿Puedo ver el plano?

- Claro… - dijo Tails mostrándoselo.

Sin embargo, mientras construían el aparato, por otro lado… Rouge ya había informado a Shadow de lo de la semilla. Resultaría raro que Shadow reciba la información de Rouge, pero es que él tenía un plan en mente para lidiar con todo esto.

- ¿Sonic y Tails se llevaron la semilla? – preguntó Shadow.

- Tenemos que atraparlos – dijo Rouge - ¡Es ahora o nunca!

- Una vez que tengamos la semilla… - dijo Shadow – Podremos usarla para nuestro antojo… y podremos doblegar a ese erizo azul de la forma más patética de todas…

- Si Shadow… - dijo Rouge – Tendremos al erizo… a los dos erizos…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Esto… digo… ¡Tendremos doblegado a ese erizo azulado! ¡Jajajajaja!

- Muy bien… me gusta que nos entendamos… - dijo Shadow - ¡Ya verá ese faker, quien soy!

Por otro lado, en la Bodega Abandonada, Tails finalmente extraía usando el aparato, que en esencia era un endoscopio en miniatura, la semilla del estómago de Phineas.

- Bueno… creo que eso ya está… - dijo Tails tomando la Magatama con sus guantes – La Magatama… ya es nuestra… estará segura ahora…

- Gracias Tails… - dijo Phineas - Creo que ya pueden regresar a su dimensión…

- Nos gustaría quedarnos… pero creo que causaríamos más revuelo que otra cosa…

- Chicos… lamento interrumpir – dijo Sonic – Pero creo que Ferb está despertando…

Phineas fue hacia donde Ferb que regresaba a su ser de a pocos…

- Eeeshh… aayy… ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- ¡Ferb! ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Y… la semilla…?

- Ya la extrajeron de mi cuerpo… ya no hay nada que hacer… se irán…

- Por desgracia… - dijo Ferb - ¡Auch! La necesito... la semilla…

- No… les pertenece a ellos… no les vamos a robar…

En ese momento una ráfaga negra llegó cerca de donde estaban todos. Sonic presintió peligro y supo que posiblemente era algo de lo que tenía que encargarse personalmente.

- ¡Tails! ¡Toma a Phineas y Ferb y váyanse de aquí!

- Pero Sonic…

- ¡AHORA! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO!

La advertencia llegó justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento, Shadow, quien era dicha estela negra, se presentó ante ese grupo.

- Hola faker… - dijo Shadow – Veo que tienes las dos Magatamas… y por eso aprovecharé para quitártelas…

- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees Shadow! ¿¡No te olvidas que el 'faker' eres tú?

- ¡Ahora verás… condenado erizo…!

- ¡Pelea si eres valiente, faker! – dijo Shadow.

Sonic dio un paso hacia adelante. Su mirada cambió a una de fiereza.

- Pues lo haré con gusto, faker… y tendrás que irte por el agujero de donde viniste…

En ese momento Shadow arremetió contra Sonic. El erizo vio venir a Shadow y lo evitó, de modo que Shadow fue directo hacia la puerta de la bodega y estrelló su cuerpo contra ella.

- ¡Ya verás, maldito faker! – dijo Shadow e incorporándose se lanzó contra Sonic con el puño cerrado. Sonic intentó evadirlo, pero Shadow lo interceptó.

No hay palabras para describir la cara que puso Tails cuando vio que Shadow ensartó un puñetazo limpio en el abdomen de Sonic. Fue un buen golpe… porque Sonic escupió algo de saliva y se quedó sin aire por el trastazo que le propinó Shadow.

- ¡Sonic! – gritó Tails.

- Ta… ils… ¡Veteeee!

Tails se levantó y puso a Phineas sobre su espalda, como si lo montasen y cargó con Ferb y empezó a volar para alejarse de ahí.

- ¿Eso es tu método? – dijo Shadow - ¿Escapar como niña? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya verás!

Shadow intentó ir a por Tails, pero en ese momento, Sonic se levantó y lo atajó como quien ataja una pelota de fútbol americano. Shadow intentó sacudírselo para atacar a Tails que escapaba, pero porque creía erróneamente que la Magatama seguía con Phineas.

- ¡Déjame ir…! – le gritó Shadow - ¡Un golpe y te liquidaré!

- ¡Atrévete si puedes…! ¿Crees que dejaré que hagas quien sabe que con mi hermano menor?

- ¡Déjate de rollos de comedia barata! ¡No es tu hermano, ni siquiera es un erizo, joder!

- Pues pensar en ese vínculo que nos une… me da poder…

- ¿¡Qué rayos…?

En ese momento Shadow pudo ver que Sonic ganaba una especie de áurea, para luego golpear a Shadow con un puño rápido, repetidas veces. El erizo negro sintió los puños golpeando su cuerpo, de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

- ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Por qué este…?

Un golpe en la boca, lo mandó por los aires y acabó cayendo en el suelo, golpeándose duramente. Shadow entendió que no estaba luchando contra un Sonic corriente.

- ¡Aunque tengas un maldito talismán no me vencerás! – dijo Shadow atacando a Sonic.

Shadow intentó atacar a Sonic, pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos. Sonic o lo esquivaba o le devolvía el golpe mientras se cubría… lo que lo hacía una prueba de resistencia.

Por desgracia para Shadow, no habían esmeraldas cerca para poder intentar forzar la jugada con una transformación… aunque por un lado sabía que eso podría causarle su ruina, dado que si ahora la energía de Sonic estaba multiplicada por el sentimiento de proteger a Tails, amplificar ese poder sería letal para él.

Entonces decidió probar medidas más drásticas, saltando hacia el techo de la Bodega Abandonada y rompiendo una luna entró hacia ella. Sonic lo siguió y ya adentro, Shadow pensó en alguna forma de atacar.

En el suelo quedaban algunas cadenas que había usado Phineas en su lucha. Shadow se dio cuenta y tomó una de ellas, creó una especie de como collar con ella y se acercó a Sonic, pero no a golpearlo, sino a ponerle la cadena y a tirar fuertemente de ella.

El erizo azul corrió, pero la cadena se templó y sintió el apretón en su cuello, de modo que cayó de bruces, incorporándose en 4 patas.

- Vamos mascota… pasea, pasea… corre mi erizo mascota… ¡Jejejee! ¡Idiota! – dijo Shadow tirando con fuerza la cadena, ahorcando de dicho modo a Sonic.

Sonic supo que la velocidad no lo libraría de eso y que la única forma de salvarse era haciendo que Shadow soltase la cadena, por lo que hizo el giro del Spindash, como retrayendo la cadena hacia él.

- ¡Aahahh! ¡Erizo idiota!

Sonic siguió girando, mientras Shadow y la cadena eran acercados hacia las filosas espinas de Sonic que seguro destrozarían el cuerpo del erizo negro si llegaban a punto de contacto. Shadow soltó la cadena por precaución y en cuanto Sonic se vio libre de la presión, giró más fuerte para destrozar la cadena y luego hacia Shadow con la intención de perforarlo. Shadow lo evadió.

- ¡No creas que una rodada podrás vencerme!

Pero en ese momento, Shadow se puso cerca de una de las poleas. Sonic haciendo un salto y el Spindash, cortó la base de la polea, de modo que toda la cadena cedió y cayó encima del brazo de Shadow, haciendo que el erizo cayera al piso por el dolor. Sonic cortó otra polea y esta cayó con la cadena encima de Shadow, noquéandolo.

El erizo negro recibió el golpe en su cabeza y esta golpeó el suelo, quedando inconsciente al instante. Sonic bajó hacia donde yacía su nueva victoria… y mirándolo dijo burlonamente:

- Parece que volvimos a saber quién era el faker una vez más…

El erizo azul salió de la Bodega y miró la ciudad… era de día y en su mente presentía que esto de las peleas solo iba a empezar…

- Bueno, creo que es hora de revivir viejos tiempos… - dijo mientras corría por la calle, para perderse por esa gran ciudad.


End file.
